


Trauma of losing

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: ever felt the feeling of losing someone or witnessing something that’s beyond nightmares, well it’s called trauma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ever felt the feeling of losing someone or witnessing something that’s beyond nightmares, well it’s called trauma.

“Good night baby” a light haired man kissed his also light haired wife in bed, “Yeah good night Jack” Angela cuddled Jack and they both fell asleep.

Explosions, pulse rounds, corpses of dead robots and men, and Jack was in the middle of it Angela walked in the path of carnage when she saw a man in blue standing in the middle of a light.

“Jack?” she called out, the man but the figure walked away, she followed him.

“Jack!” she ran only to stop when she felt blood rushing on her veins, one cough is all it takes to see that she’s bleeding “what is this?” she felt painless holes on her chest and stomach, blood started flowing on it as she threw up blood in a painless manner.

“What is happening to me?” she felt her eyes tear up, but not with water but also with blood she tried to scream but figures started strangling her hoisting her up to the air, “What did you do to us Angela? What did you do to us?” they all asked her in unison as the man in blue started approaching her.

“What did you do to me Angela?” he approached her, “Jack I don’t understand” Jack approached her and the light revealed that he was eyeless and bleeding from the sockets, fangs protruded on his mouth and he only had one arm, “What did you do to me Angela?” he touched her face when suddenly three fingers reached for her left eye, she screamed in pain when she felt him tear out her left eye while chanting “what did you do to me Angela?”

Her right eye saw him holding her eyeball when a flash of light from the man’s eye sockets made her scream “WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?”

She woke up screaming, gasping for air and crying when a concerned man held her “Angela….. ANGELA! What’s wrong?” she shrugged it off trying to wake herself up when Jack held her tight “Shhh…. Shhh, I’m here, don’t cry” she quickly held her man tight, “don’t leave me” she held him.

“I felt something bad that’s going to happen, Jack please don’t leave me” tightening her grip on Jack “don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of myself” she laid down as Jack tangled his hands on her, eventually falling back to slumber.

The morning after, she tried to remember what she dreamt off, “What did I do to them?” she asked herself that question, “Jack, please be careful” when she stared from the window of her office.

Meanwhile, Jack was on a mission with McCree Reinhardt and Reyes when suddenly things went bad.

A tripwire causing alarms to blare went off when Reyes intentionally activated one, sending swarms and swarms of attack robots at Jack’s position, “Reinhardt, McCree, go I’ll hold them off as long as I can, just radio me in when you get the transport moving, GO!” loading rounds on his weapon as he muttered the phrase “Reyes will pay for this”

Back at the office of Angela, she suddenly dozed off while waiting for the news on the mission when she fell to another traumatizing dream.

She was in the battlefield when she walked the path of carnage again when she saw a fountain, normal fountain in a war torn dream, she approached the fountain when she saw an arm sticking out of it the side of the arm had the symbol of Overwatch in it and to her surprise it has the name “J. Morrison” she thought that it was whole when she picked it up only to drop it “what the hell is this?” her eyes caught the arm of her man that was detached to his body when suddenly the man stood up”

It was the same man on her dreams “What did you do to me Angela?” arms started reaching out on her body stripping her off of her clothes and ripping her arms out, “NO NO NO!!! PLEASE NO!” her screams of terror went louder when the man stabbed her chest with a scalpel and removed her heart “What did you do to me Angela?” the man was pale, eyeless scarred faced Jack and in his hands lie her still beating heart, “What did you do to me Angela?” when in a final attempt, she screamed “NO!” when Jack stabbed her with the scalpel waking her up screaming.

Her screams were heard out of her office when Lena approached her and saw her pale and crying on the corner of her office “Hey Angela, what is wrong?” she was crying uncontrollably, curling herself into a ball and rocking herself “Jack” she cried “alright I’ll call in for Jack” she held her phone and dialed his number……. “Shit no response, alright Angela I’ll stay here with you” as Lena sat down with her and she hugged her until she felt asleep out of exhaustion.

Back where Jack was holding his position, unloading rounds out of rounds of his pulse rifle seeing dead omnics fall to the ground screaming, cursing Reyes for letting him die like this when a huge assault omnic rushed at him driving him to the wall.

He managed to take down the robot when suddenly waves of assault robots rushing him, a grab on his left arm made him scream in pain when the omnic ripped it out of its sockets and ligaments, “GOD! GAAAHHHH!!!” he was smashed to the ground and was thrown at the middle of waves out of waves of assault omnics, limping with only his right arm pointing a pistol “Come on you sons of bitches” he cursed when an omnic grabbed him and used its appendage to hold him down while the other one started on opening his eyes.

“When I get out of this, I will kill you Reyes, YOU HEAR ME REYES? I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU” as one omnic started drilling both into his eyes, “ARRRRGGHHHHHH!!!!” his eyeballs was removed from their sockets as he started crying out blood.

“Reyes, where’s the commander?” McCree was holding the controls of the transport while Reinhardt assisted Reyes in riding the vehicle “He’s holding his own, let’s go” Reinhardt dropped his war hammer when he heard Reyes suggesting that they abandon him “Jesse you will come with me, you too Reyes, we need to rescue the Commander” McCree nodded and loaded his pistol while Reyes had a scorned look “plans not going well Reyes?” he pointed his gun, “if I ever know that you’re the one at fault here, god forbid I will kill you” and pushed Reyes out of the vehicle.

They went back to the scene where they last saw Jack, it was a disturbing sight dead omnics everywhere, blood and a severed arm lies beside the familiar pulse rifle of Jack and there he was, or what’s left of him, “NO, JACK!!!!” McCree and Reinhardt ran towards the body of Jack.

Reyes had a hidden smile, looking at him like this made him realize “I will get everything back Overwatch, Angela, everything will be mine” his thoughts were cut off when he heard a cough, “He…. He left me to die, I will kill him, I WILL KILL HIM” Reyes was horrified when he saw tears of blood coming out of the sockets of Jack and blood splattered out of his severed arm when he took out a syringe with an unknown contents in it.

“What are you doing Gabe?” he saw the syringe “He doesn’t need to suffer, please let me do this” the syringe contains a euthanizing drug “Angela won’t let you do this, he can still be saved” but he insisted on inserting the needle on his arm, but once again the syringe was grabbed by McCree and he stomped on it breaking it and spilling its contents on the sandy ground.

“Reinhardt, carry him we’ll take him back to the base” the German nodded and delicately carrying his still breathing body.

“Angela, we need you, we’ll be there in less than five minutes, hang on Jack, we’re nearly home” Reinhardt was holding Reyes while Jesse pressed the autopilot to tend to Jack’s body, “What did they do to you buddy” he heard deep breaths from Jack when he suddenly burst into horrific screams “I WILL KILL YOU, I WILL KILL YOU GRRRAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!” Reinhardt cannot forget the eyeless expression of Jack when he saw a smirk from Reyes, willingly he knocked him out and tied his body with secure cables and also tended with the screaming man.

Upon returning to base, the first one to welcome them was Angela “Where’s Jack?” she asked, she was about to ask more questions when she saw Jack lying down screaming in pain, “GOD DAMNIT I WILL KILL HIM!” her nightmares went true, “What did they do to you Jack” she cried while holding him.

She spent two days on restoring both his body and eyesight, two days she didn’t sleep just to repair the damage that destroyed him, two days in making him whole again, “Jack please just stay with me” as she removed the bandages and checked his eyes, it was moving again, same as his left arm.

Jack spent five whole days on recovering, but he never regained his sanity, to the point of murder, he murdered everyone in the medical facility while screaming “what did you do to me Angela?” and when he came blood crazed wild in her office, she saw the same person in her dreams.

“What have you done Angela?” he chanted “I did it for you, Jack I love you” she knelt down, three burning bullets penetrated her, two on her abdomen and one on her chest drawing blood on it, Jack approached her and inserted three fingers on her left eye while chanting “you have to make me whole again Angela” when he suddenly screamed at her, forcing her to also scream.

She gasped when she sat down her bed, blankets covering her entire body she cried when a man woke up and held her “It’s okay, I’m here, I’m here” she held him tightly “Jack I kept on having the same nightmares I had six years ago” she cried when he touched her leveling her face against his and said “I’m here okay, there’s nothing for you to be afraid of” Angela was clearly traumatized with the loss of Jack six years ago that even Jack himself can’t make her stop.

But in the end, it was all a dream within her dream, Jack’s death, and Jack’s insanity was brought out of the darkness and was completely forgotten when they both accepted the traumatic events that transpired way back before Jack had killed Gabe.

“Make us whole” the only words she spoke before her dreams turned into pleasant ones, filled with her joyful memories with Jack, yes she lost him both in reality and in her dreams, but she was made whole again by the same person that departed and reunited with her again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this work, bookmark it, if you extremely loved it, do naughty things with that kudos button, all comments, requests and suggestions are welcome  
> P.S. if you're reading this, I am currently high on coffee and I am sorry if this isn't an NSFW work, but I promise you that I will write NSFW stories so yeah, that's it and I'll talk to you guys later :)


End file.
